DragonBall T
by KimonaGIRL
Summary: Well, Its about a boy named Tar (Raditz son) and Vegeta's Daughter, Megumi. This basicly what would happen for me insted of Dragonball GT. (last chapter 1-10-02)
1. The Childhood-Megumi

The Childhood- Megumi   
  
  
  
"Its a girl…" Vegeta said looking sick at the tiny baby in his arms. That tiny baby was Megumi,   
Trunk's Twin and sister. She had black and purple hair, mostly black, just like her father, Vegeta,   
and had sky blue eyes. Bulma hit Vegeta in the arm, then glared at him.   
"You shut up, that is your daughter." She said getting Megumi from his arms. "Don't Listen to him   
sweet, you know you are better then him." Bulma said poking Megumi's nose. Vegeta left the   
room and Megumi began to giggle. Bulma sat down and started rocking Megumi till she fell   
asleep, then put her to bed.   
  
  
From above the clouds Otome was siting in her hidden castle looking down at the world when she   
saw Megumi.   
"Well… Megumi, should we punish Vegeta…? He has not been very nice, his own daughter, of   
all people." Otome said snapping her fingers, bringing her crystal ball to her. "lets make him feel   
different about girls…" she said then put her hands over the crystal ball.   
She began chanting the words that were forgotten many centuries ago. "She so se, heto be   
Megumi oto…" Otome's black hair started to rise and the mark on her forehead began to glow. A   
white light came out of the crystal ball and flew to Megumi's own forehead. After a few seconds   
Otome's black hair began to fall down back to her shoulders.   
"That should show him… I wonder what he would do if his one-year-old daughter was stronger   
then him no matter how much he trained." Otome said smiling down at Megumi.   
  
  
  
When Megumi turned one that's when the problems started happening. She could not control her   
power, she began breaking things just by touching them. At the age of three she almost killed   
Bulma, when she was trying to hug her , and the shock sent Megumi into a Super Saying. Megumi   
ran into the backyard.   
"Why…." She said siting in the grass, still having the power of a Super Sayin in her. "…its not   
fair…" tears started falling from her eyes, she did not even want to wipe them, she was frightened   
that she would hurt her self. Megumi laid down in the grass and looked into the sky.   
  
Vegeta walked out of the house and sat next Megumi. "Aren't… you… afraid that I… will hurt   
you…father." Megumi said still crying. Vegeta knew that she was stronger then himself but what   
she lacked he had much more of.   
After a few seconds he replied "No… Come with me." Vegeta said getting up and walking to the   
place he trained. She stood up and followed him, maybe he would teach her to control her power.   
  
  
That's what Vegeta did, he also taught her many other things that helped her become a great   
fighter. Megumi gained a great respect for her father, master, and training partner. She trained   
with him everyday after she got finished with her school and house work. Trunks also trained with   
them allot also, he was not as strong as Vegeta and Megumi but he was close. Megumi also   
visited Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Chichi often. They were all friends, and Megumi did not know   
why Her father hated Goku so much but she would not ask him about it.   
  
  
  
***********************   
Authors Note: Please don't flame me, I know that it sucks, it was my first fic. Hopefully you will get into   
the story in the next few chapters.   
  
***********************


	2. The Childhood-Tar

The Childhood- Tar   
  
  
Tar was born in a poor family on earth. His mother was a young earthling living alone and his   
father was a sayin that cane to earth for a short wile before getting killed. Tar did know that his   
father's name was Raditz, but that's all he knew. Hana, Tar's mother, did not talk about Raditz or   
her own past often, so he was glad of what he knew. Tar also did not know about his hidden   
powers, he just thought that he was a normal earthling.   
  
"Mother, I got some water." Tar yelled coming over the hill next to there small house in the   
middle of nowhere. Tar had two jugs of water on his shoulders and one jug in his arms. Hanna   
looked up from her sewing and gasped.   
"Tar! Don't try to carry so much water, you will kill yourself." She said standing up then running   
to Tar.   
"I am OK mother, its not that heavy." Tar said Jumping up to show her that it was easy. Hana   
Opened her eyes wide. "See, easy." Tar said walking to the house with his mother.   
"You are one strange 17-year-old, Tar." Hana said to herself.   
  
After they got to the house Tar set down the water and Hana went back to her sewing. Tar sat   
down and turned on the TV, he heard there was a fighting match today. He always loved to watch   
them, but had to be careful around his mom, she hated anything that was to do with fighting. He   
even tried to copy the moves they did. Always after the show he would go to the back of the   
house and fight just like they did. Jumping, running, kicking, punching, he had them all down by   
the one thing he wanted was to fly. He always saw a glimpse of a group of people flying over   
there house and saw the great Videl fly in one of the tournaments. He tried to jump from trees,   
rocks, houses, any thing that was tall but all he would to is fall to the ground. After a year of   
falling from all that stuff he really got a immunity to falling from tall places. He even learned to   
catch his fall, now he could fall from the tallest tree around and still land on his feet, not hurting   
him at all. That helped a lot when he had to do his chores, every morning he had to get water from   
the stream a mile away, gather food and running four miles to town when his mother needed   
something, because they could not afford a car like everybody else. But he liked it, he was glad   
he had something to do during the day.   
  
  
*~*   
  
  
But one day something bad happened. Tar was coming back from getting water and his   
mother was not there. He ran around the house looking for her, he knew that something bad has   
happened. When he looked in his room he saw a body laying on the floor. Tar ran to it, it was his   
mother, she was dead. Tears started to fall from Tar's eyes. He picked her up and laid her on the   
grass in front of the house.   
  
"Who…would do… this?" Tar cried out in anger. Hana looked like she had her neck broken by   
someone. "COWARDS!!" Tar cried out, during into a Super Sayin for the first time. He was   
shocked, he looked at his arms and legs, light was coming out of them, like the power he has had   
all along. He looked down at his mother and more tears come out of his eyes. He stayed there till   
the next day, right by her side, like she would just wake up at any moment. But she never did.   
  
  
  
**************************   
Note: Dont hate me because it sucks -.- the REAL story will start next chapter…   
**************************


	3. Tar Meets Z Fighters

The orange sun was leaving the sky as the house that sat on   
the hills spoke to every person around it.   
"TRUNKS TOOK MY SHOOOE!!" Cried Gotenks, chasing Trunks, who was   
laughing hysterically.   
"Kick the kid with one shoe!" Giggled Maron.   
"Hey!" Laughed Gohan, snatching Trunks by the shirt playfully as   
he ran by. He took back the black slipper.   
"I'm sure you can find a more interesting game than this..."   
Suggested Gohan.   
"Why don't you fight one another," muttered Vegeta, who was   
leaning against the wall of Gohan's house.   
"YAY!" Cheered Trunks.   
"NO!" Snapped Chi Chi, walking out from the small house.   
"Did you guys hear that?" Said 18 suddenly. Krilin looked all   
around him in confusion.   
"Shhh..." Whispered Gohan.   
They all heard it.   
Crying; a small girl.   
  
"Stay here." Said Gohan, shooting into the sky, followed by 18,   
Krilin, Goku, and Vegeta.   
  
  
  
Megumi sat by the stream, watching the swirling water. She   
disregarded the frog that swirled into a raging tornado   
pool.   
"Okay...Bored bored bored..." She uttered, laying back and staring   
at the clouds instead, naming all of the shapes she saw.   
"There's a turtle...And a dragon...And four guys and a girl   
flying...FLYING?!?" She yelled, sitting up. Megumi shot to her feet and   
decided to follow.   
  
  
  
Tar collapsed once again in his tears. Who could have done   
this to him? Who would want to kill his mom?   
He let out a shrill moan.   
"Why why why???" He wept with a tiny girl voice.   
"What the hell?!?" Snapped Vegeta as the others came around the   
clearing and saw a teenage boy, glowing yellow.   
"Where's the little girl?" Questioned Gohan, oblivious. Tar   
smeared his tears away.   
"I'm sorry...Who are you people?" He sniffled one last time and   
pulled himself up.   
"You were crying?" 18 said, lifting her eyebrow.   
"Why do you look like a Super Sayan?" Added Vegeta.   
"Super-what? I just started looking like walking sunshine when my   
mom died...I thought it was an angel telling me it would be okay."   
Vegeta burst out laughing, while Gohan tried not to.   
"No guys, I feel his Ki." Smiled Krilin, "but I don't know why it   
would be strong enough to be that of a Super Sayan."   
"You said that your mom died? How?" Asked Gohan, taking a step   
closer to him.   
"I don't know..." Said Tar, feeling foolish.   
"Where's the party?" Asked Megumi, landing behind Vegeta.   
"Angel-Boy here was crying like a wimp." Answered Vegeta first.   
"What's your name?" Asked Gohan, ignoring Vegeta.   
"Tar." He replied.   
"Cool name...um... why are you glowing like that, are you a super   
Saiyan?" Megumi said poking him.   
  
"I DONT KNOW!!" Shouted Tar, angry that people were laughing at   
him, and he couldn't see why.   
"What box did you grow up in? Haven't you ever seen the   
tournaments on TV?" Asked 18.   
"No...Ohhh, wait, you mean the other sunshine people?" He   
answered.   
Vegeta burst out laughing.   
"Vegeta, quiet." Said Gohan, "he's been through a lot."   
"Don't tell me what to do." Said Vegeta suddenly, "fight me!" he   
said, sticking out his chest.   
"Do you want to come back with us?" Asked Krilin, everyone   
ignoring Vegeta.   
"Well...I want to bury my mother." Said Tar sheepishly, looking   
towards his home.   
  
  
  
  
Megumi made a small ki ball on her finger.   
"Where do you want the hole?" She said moving her finger around,   
playing with the ball of light.   
"Um...." Tar uttered, scared of the girl about the same age as   
himself holding a ball of light in her hand as it was nothing.   
"Over there..." He said pointing in back of them. Megumi tossed   
the ball of light and the ground exploded where she threw it. It   
was too much for him, everything was freighting him, and he   
suddenly changed back into his normal form and fainted.   
  
"Well, guess we will have to it ourselves. Vegeta, can you take   
him back to your place?" Goku said "He just lost his mother... we   
should help him."   
  
"Why should I do that?" Vegeta said. Megumi walked over and picked   
Tar up.   
"Just forget him, I will do it myself." Megumi said blasting off.   
  
  
************************   
Note: Please R&R, PLEASE! I would like to see how much I suck at writing stories. Oh and I spell Saiyan   
in MANY different ways, so don't be confused.   
************************


	4. Dont You know?

Tar woke up in a strange room, not of him own. He looked around,   
the room had a window to the right, a table, some weird pictures,   
and a dresser next to the bed. On the dresser a vase stood filled   
with flowers. He sat up and rubbed his head, where was he, and   
what happened? At that moment Bulma walked though the door   
carrying a tray of food.   
"So you are awake, you were down for two days." Bulma said placing   
the tray on the table next to his bed. He looked at her strangely.   
"Where am I?" He asked still confused. Bulma smiled.   
"At my house, my daughter, Megumi, brought you here because you   
fainted back at your place and they did not want to leave you   
alone." Bulma replied sitting down on a chair. "Are you hungry? I   
know Saiyan can eat like a horse so I brought you a lot of food.   
If you need more, just ask. Megumi will come in here after her   
training with her father." Bulma got up and walked out.   
  
"um..." Tar said to himself looking at the food. He was Hungry but   
it did not feel right to take their food, they have already done   
so much for him. He looked at the food again and then at the door   
"Well... I guess a little wont be that bad, I am hungry. I can   
always pay them back or something." He said to himself again   
starting to eat the food on the tray. About fifteen minutes later   
he heard a knock to the door.   
"Tar, can I come in?" The familiar voice said on the other side of   
the door.   
"Yes."   
Megumi walked in wearing an orange fighting outfit that had her   
name on the back.   
"Did you finish your food?" She said walking over to him.   
"Yes, thank you so much."   
"Its not a problem, we have a lot of food around the house, father   
and I eat a lot." She said picking up the tray.   
"Who is your father?" Tar said curious.   
"Vegeta." She replied   
"Oh... that one man at my house."   
"Yep, ok, wait one minute, the maids are off today so I will have   
to put these in the kitchen." She said walking out with the tray   
in her hands.   
  
A few minutes later she returned.   
"I need to talk to you." She said sitting down at the same seat   
Bulma sat down at. "Are you an earthling? a hybrid? or a full   
Saiyan-jin?"   
"I don't know." He said feeling stupid.   
"Well... who were your parents?" Megumi said get annoyed.   
"All I know about is my mother, my dad died before I was born."   
Tar said not feeling any emotions. "My mothers name was Hana and   
my fathers name is Raditz."   
"RADITZ!" A voice called out from the door. Megumi and Tar turned   
around to see Vegeta. "Your fathers name was Raditz? How old are   
you?" Vegeta said walking over to the bed.   
"um...I am 17."Tar said uncertain.   
"So your dad is Raditz, that means that you are related to Goku?"   
Megumi said tilting her head.   
"I guess so...Um can you explain something to me?" Tar said taking   
the covers off of his legs and crossing his legs on the bed.   
  
"I guess so, what?" Megumi said wondering what Tar wanted to know.   
"Who and what were you talking about for the past 5 minutes? I   
don't have any clue what you people are talking about." He   
confessed. Megumi put her hands in her head out of annoyance.   
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
  
About two hours later and Vegeta checking on them fifteen times,   
Megumi finished explaining everything that he wanted to know.   
"So that's what I am, a Saiyan?" Tar said understanding about his   
past for the first time in his life.   
"Yep." She said standing up. "Now, I have to go and do my   
homework." She walked to the door and turned around.   
"Thank you." Tar said   
"It was nothing, well tonight I will ask my father if he can train   
you." Megumi said walking out of the door.   
"WAIT!" Tar screamed but it was to late, she was already gone.   
"Thats just my luck... now I have to be trained by the prince of   
bad attitude..." he sighed and walked out of the room.   
  
  
"Hello? "Tar said looking behind the corner.   
"What do you want?" a voice from behind tar said. Tar turned   
around, startled. It was Vegeta, and he did not look happy.   
"Um... I-I..."Tar stuttered   
  
"WHAT do you want! Come out with IT! "Vegeta said crossing his   
arms.   
  
"s-s-sorry to b-bother you p-p-p-prince, but may I speak to   
Bulma?" Tar asked, having no Idea why he called Vegeta a prince,   
other then respect of his past, mostly because he could easily   
pull off his head. Vegeta was surprised at Tar, the last time he   
was called a prince was many years ago.   
  
"The Woman is over there." Vegeta said pointing to a room. Tar   
bowed his head a little bit and thanked him. Tar Walked away and   
headed to where Bulma was. Vegeta just stood there, then walked to   
Megumi's room and knocked on the door.   
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
  
"Megumi?"   
  
"Yes, come in." Megumi replied. Vegeta opened the door. Megumi was   
on the floor doing her homework.   
  
"What did you tell that boy?" Vegeta asked. Megumi looked up,   
confused.   
  
"Just what a Saiyan should know, nothing to worry about." Megumi   
said standing up, she was about the same height as her father.   
  
"How do you know that he is a Saiyin?" He asked crossing his arms.   
  
"This." Megumi picked up a disk from her bed and put in Vegeta's   
face. "I got some of his DNA, just to make sure that he was a   
Saiyin, and his story checks out clean, Raditz is his father and   
he is a hybrid."   
  
"Well, you have taken some likening into this boy, spending your   
time on a pathetic person like him." Vegeta said smiling. Megumi   
blushed and set the disk down.   
  
"Not really, it gives me something to do, I can't train everyday,   
then I would get stronger than you. But, the thing I find pathetic   
is his ki level, but we can help change that, right?" Megumi said   
smiling big.   
  
"We?" He said glaring at her. He knew that he was going to help   
him but still, he wanted to boost his 'Big as the world and   
universe' ego.   
  
"Yes, 'we' are going to train him, we all know that you train   
people better then I could ever do." Megumi said putting her hands   
on her hips. "Would you rather have Goku train him? Because I can   
ask him right now. Or what about Gohan?"   
  
"Fine, I will train him, starting tomorrow morning." Vegeta said   
walking out.   
  
"Thank you." Megumi said going back to her studies.


	5. The migraines are coming

***************************************   
CHAPTER=3 "The migraine's are coming"   
  
Quick note: For some reason I like how the end of the chapter   
turned out. I am going to try to get more humor in the story.   
  
Quick note2: I wrote this at 12:00 so if you find mistakes don't   
rip off my head.   
***************************************   
  
  
Tar walked past where Vegeta told him Bulma was, Tar did not want   
to talk to her, he wanted to go home. Maybe he could go back to   
his life, and he mother would be siting there waiting for him. But   
he knew that would never happen.   
  
Tar found the door and left to go think for a little. Megumi felt   
his Ki going away so she got up and went to the door. Vegeta was   
there.   
  
"Let him go." Vegeta said still looking out of the door.   
  
"But? Why? What happened?"   
  
"Nothing for you to worry about. It's time to train, come on."   
Vegeta said walking to the Training Room.   
  
"Fine, I will be right there." Megumi said then ran to her room.   
She changed into a black shirt and shorts. Then she ran back to   
the Training Room.   
  
The gravity was already changed so it took a second to get use   
too. She Transformed to a super Saiyan and started punching the   
wall.   
  
"Damn..." Megumi mumbled. Then she did backflips to the other side   
of the room.   
  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
  
Tar walked a little bit before siting at the curb in front of   
Bulma and Vegeta's house. He put his head down and tried to clear   
his mind. "What am I still doing here?" He thought to himself,   
then looked up and saw a part of the house he has not ever seen   
before. Tar got up and walked over to the window and looked in. He   
saw Megumi and Vegeta running around punching the air.   
  
"So this is why I am still here..." He said to himself "...so I   
could become stronger....or is it something else?"   
  
"Hey, You are Tar, Right?" A voice from behind him said. Tar   
turned around to see a purple harried boy and a boy with messy   
black hair.   
  
"Yeah... and you are?" Tar said.   
  
"I am Trunks, Megumi's brother." The purple harried boy said.   
  
"And I am Goten, nice to meet you." The black harried boy said   
extending his hand, Tar shook Goten's hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you both. well... hi, so yeah." Tar said having no   
clue in what to say next, he really did not talk to people all   
that much. Then he got an idea in his head.   
  
"So, Trunks, is Megumi your older sister?" Tar said feeling   
completely lame.   
  
"Nope, we are twins, and I was born first so I am older. But she   
is really older then me, because of the time chamber. She has been   
in there four times and I have only been in there once. But for my   
birthday I get to go in there because that is Dende's gift to me.   
But I am not suppose to know that till next week so don't say   
anything." Trunks happily replied.   
  
"God help me... and now I know why I don't start conversations." Tar   
thought putting his hand to his forehead. He could feel a migraine   
coming on. All he wanted was to understand ONE word these people talking   
about.   
  
  
  
************************************   
Note: Please R&R. Oh and I am trying to finish the next chapter as soon   
as I can. Sorry this chapter is so short.   
************************************


	6. Power of the STICK!

**********************************  
Chapter #4: Power of the STICK!  
Ok, sorry it took my so long to upload it. I hope this is more funny and entertaining   
Please tell me if you like it, I could write like this more often if you people like it   
like that.  
  
Quick Note: Most of this I wrote at the beach in-between surfing and sleeping.  
  
Quick Note: Injoy ^-^  
  
**********************************  
  
A ripple of darkness stirred, spreading light into something black and empty.  
"Master?" whispered a small voice.  
"Ini, I don't think we have enough power to revive her," said Gem quietly.  
"Sure we do...have some faith..." Said Ini, a girl with a star on her cheek,   
almost identical to Gem, save the moon on Gem's cheek. "Can you boost a little   
more power into it?"  
"I don't know," panted Gem, pressing her palm down harder onto the dark   
glassed ball. "Do you think we took enough souls to bring Saboten back?"  
"Do you think we should take more?" smiled Ini, stepping back. "It coudn't   
do any harm...to us anyway." They giggled as Gem stepped away also.  
"I miss Master," pouted Ini.  
"If that old man Gohan weren't burried in the ground, I'd kill him." Sneered   
Gem."The very thought of closing Saboten in a world of ice just pisses me off..."  
"We'll find that little grandson of his, Goku." Added Ini.  
"Though, I doubt he's so little anymore. Do you think he has a family now?"   
Suggested Gem, popping out of her devious planning.  
"Maybe he has a cute son." Giggled Ini, "or grandson!"  
"I haven't had a date in decades..." Sighed Gem.  
"Being evil is so tough on your social life." They bursted into laughter   
before leaving the room in silence.  
  
  
"I can't breathe...I can't breathe!!" Panted Tar, sweat streaming down   
his face. He lifted the excedingly large tree again as Vegeta twacked him with a   
stick.  
"REAL Sayans don't NEED air!! NOW WORK!!" He snapped. Tar tried to   
hold his breath but almost passed out. Megumi approached them, carrying iced tea.  
Vegeta stared.  
"I try to train this little boy into a feirce warrior and you bring him ICED   
TEA?!?" Glarred Vegeta, refraining from smacking Megumi with his stick of pain.  
"Sheesh..." Said Megumi, observing Tar putting the tree down behind   
Vegeta's back, falling down. She laughed.  
"I hear you resting back there!!" Yelled Vegeta. Tar tried to lift the tree   
again but passed out. Vegeta turned.  
"Weakling..." He lifted a glass of iced tea and gulped it, throwing it on the   
ground.  
"Father, I think you are being a little to harsh. We are trying to make him   
strong, not kill him."  
"Says you."  
"Father!! At least let him breathe." She hurried over to Tar and pulled him   
up, leaning him against the tree. Vegeta threw Tar's glass of iced tea in his face.  
"There's your tea, now wake up, sunshine boy!" Replied Vegeta.  
Tar slowly opened his eyes, seeing Megumi leaning over him, half not remembering   
what had happened. The sun light all of a sudden blinded him.  
"I'm dead! He killed me!! THAT MAD MAN KILLED ME, AND NOW I'M   
IN HEAVEN!-oh..." Tar cut himself off, seeing Vegeta beside him, "I'M IN HELL!!   
GOD NOOOOOOOO...WHAT DID I DO!??"   
He was brought back to biter reality by the snap of Vegeta's stick.  
"Get up you MORON." He sneered.  
Megumi helped Tar up and allowed him to brush off.  
"Don't mind him...he was raised being told he could take over the world,   
and now he can barely keep his hairline down." She smiled.  
"GO AWAY AND BRING YOUR DAMN ICED TEA WITH YOU!!"   
Yelled Vegeta, poitning away. Megumi giggled and gathered up the glasses, running   
off.   
"Ohh..so that's why your forehead-"  
"WORK!!" Growled Vegeta, stacking another tree ontop of the other, "and   
you better lift it a million times to make up for that break."  
"It was more like passing out, sir...not a break."  
"THREE TREES!"  
"But-"  
"FOUR!"  
"PLEASE GOD!"  
"FIVE!!"  
  
"Do you see a pure soul yet?" Asked Gem, peering over Ini's   
shoulder to the device that she held in her hand. Blue dots, yellow dots, and green   
dots blinked on it's surface. Blue were the fewest, people who were impure for a   
specific reason. Green dots were average people, not imperial, but precious none   
the less. And green were to young to be trully judged, or enough energy to take   
anything from; babies. And red, none had shown yet. The purest and full of energy,   
and the finder scanned for them.  
"Oh man..." Gasped Ini, shoving the finder in Gems face, "look at all of   
them!"  
"At least ten of them!" Exclaimed Gem, snatching it away and trying to   
believe her eyes, "let's gooo!"  
"I don't know, I have a bad feeling." Sighed Ini.  
"I think you're just hungry." Suggested Gem.  
"Food does sound good." Smiled Ini, looking up to the blue sky.  
"Do you think Master can wait?"  
"She isn't getting any deader."  
  
"One more time, concentrate!" Grummbled Megumi, who had finally   
gotten her turn to train Tar, as if Vegeta wasn't enough. "You can do it! I already   
taught you how to control your Ki. Now take your energy, and force it into the   
ground, let it lift you into the air."  
Tar closed his eyes and felt some type of force far away, "I think I can feel it."  
"Pull it closer!" Snapped Megumi for the thrid time.  
"Nope...lost it again." Sighed Tar, opening one eye.  
"Where's that stick." Said Megumi, looking around.  
"C'mon, I know I can do this." Said Tar, trying not to whine.  
"One last try...Think about--the world being about to burst into flames, and   
this cute tiny kitten is about to be burnt alive unless you jump from molten rock to   
molten rock, and FLY AWAY!!"  
"How soothing."  
"Just DO IT!" Replied Megumi, crossing her arms.  
"Okay," Tar held his breath and felt something beneath him, and the ground   
left his feet, "I DID IT!!" Tar tried to unsteadily go higher. "But I don't know if I can   
save the kitten in time." He laughed and looked down at Megumi, who was trying to   
suppress her smile. 


	7. DO YOU WANT SOME TEA!?!

Chapter # 5: DO YOU WANT SOME TEA!?!  
  
Quick note: PLEASE R&R!!!! Oh, and I wrote most of this on a sugar high   
so...yeah.  
  
Quick note2: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it is longer then 'For only you' so   
be happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER______________________________  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Marron   
yelled trying to run away from two girls that were chasing her. One had a star on   
her cheek and one had a moon on the other.   
  
"Come back HERE!!!" The star girl said sounding angry.  
  
"We are only going to take your soul. Now...just come here... you won't   
feel anything...GET OVER HERE YOU BRAT!!!" The other yelled. Marron   
jumped into the sky and tried to fly at full power. She was still to slow compare to   
the other two.  
  
"HELP!!! MOM!!! DAD!!!" She screamed sending out a blast to the sky   
hoping someone would see it and help. The two stopped, looking confused.  
  
"Gem, I did not know humans could do that, I thought that we were the   
only ones that possess that kind of power..." Ini said looking at Marron, which   
was flying away at full speed. Gem smacked the back on Ini's head.  
  
"You buffoon, we had her, YOU let her get away!" Yelled Gem flying   
back to the spaceship. "I need a hot bath..." Ini just looked surprised at her angry   
partner, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"What was that for? You wer-" Gem cut her off with the death glare.  
  
  
**********************  
Megumi walked into the kitchen, taking a seat beside Tar. She widened   
her eyes and almost blushed, rushing up to make some tea. Tar was looking out   
the window and didn't notice her.  
'Why is he wearing that shirt...? The one that shows off the shapes of his   
muscles. And his hair is messy with that just-awake messiness to it.' Megumi   
turned to look at him again, grunting at herself. Those eyes...  
"Did you just see that?" Called Tar, leaning closer to the window. Megumi   
jumped.  
"See what? I haven't seen anything!! Nope, I was just making tea, not   
looking at anything or anyone else!! Do you like tea? Because I like tea! I don't   
CARE WHAT SHIRT YOU WEAR!!! DO YOU WANT SOME TEAAA?!?!?"   
Shouted Megumi, talking rather quickly.  
"Huh? No thanks." Smiled Tar, looking away, "But there was just a flash   
in the sky."  
It was then that Megumi screeched, because she had poured boiling hot water all   
over herself. Tar jumped up, snatching a hand-towel.  
"Are you okay? You don't seem all-there this morning." Said Tar, wetting   
it with cold water and twisting it onto her shirt. Megumi snatched it away.  
"I'm perfectly fine, you oaf. Get away from me." Snapped Megumi,   
turning away. Tar shook his head and walked toward the hall.  
"I'm going to go check out the flash." Replied Tar. His reply was the   
slamming of a plate.   
As soon as he stepped outside, he collided with Marron.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG!!!!!!" She cried, clutching his shirt in   
her hands. "Those ladies were after meee!"  
"Hush, it's fine now." Smiled Tar. Marron suddenly stopped and looked   
awkwardly at him.   
"Is Vegeta trying to cook oatmeal again?"  
"No..."  
"Kay." Giggled Marron, "then you're just weird."  
"Ummm..."  
"Who wants oatmeal!!?" Came a raspy voice from inside the house.   
Vegeta was drunk and always got this strange urge to want to make oatmeal when   
he was. But what came out was not quite oatmeal and made people not feel quite   
right in the head.  
"Gods NO!" Squealed Marron.  
"HUSH! YOU SLY AND CUNNING SQUIRREL! I WILL DEFEAT   
YOU!"  
Tar heard Megumi coaxing him to sit down and the light thud of letting the prince   
sleep. 


	8. Mighty Warrior Boy Yukan?

Dragonball T  
  
Chapter:5 'Mighty Warrior Boy Yukan?'  
  
Quick note: Ok, I had to make a new char, you will see... ^-^  
  
Quick note2: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, just like I said in 'For   
only you...', I had MAJOR writers block. I am just starting to get out of it now.   
_________________________________________________________________  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We'd better go inside before she does any real damage," sighed Tar, holding out   
his hand.  
"I can walk. I'm eleVEN!" She purred, skipping away. Tar blinked and   
followed.  
"Marron!!!" Yelled Krilin and 18 in unison, rushing over the hill. 18   
however was going slightly faster.  
Marron stopped just before she reached the house and turned, to see her parents in   
the distance.  
"Dad!! Mommy!!" She giggled, running towards them. 18 embraced her.  
"What was wrong?"  
"The ladies were chasing me...bad ladies." Marron shuddered.  
"Tar, is this true?" Said Krilin, turning to him. Tar was cut off by the   
moaning of Vegeta.  
"Ooh! My HEaD!" He pleaded, jumping up and walking out the door.   
"What's this? A parTAY? Mother said that the parTAYs were the devil. But I like   
to dance." Vegeta made his way out towards them and stood before Tar, doing the   
macarana, humming incoherently.  
"Uhhhh," Tar's eyes bulged in fear.  
"And everybody said--BOW, BOW, BOW..." Sang Vegeta.  
"Oh my Gods." Whispered Marron. 18 shielded her eyes.  
"Take the children inside." Laughed Krilin. 18 pulled back and punched   
Vegeta square in the face with all her might. He slept.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Here is another one." Gem said pointing to the device she was holding. Ini looked   
over her shoulder and smiled.  
"and this one is going to be mine..."   
"Right, like I want to lose another one, this one is mine." Gem said flying off as   
fast as she could.  
"Fine, be that way, I am going home, my soap is on anyway." Ini whispered to   
herself, looking in the direction her twin sister sped off in.  
  
GEM________________  
  
"There it IS!" Gem said to herself looking in the radar. She looked down to see a   
teenager siting on a park bench, then looked around. No one else was there.   
"This will be easier then stealing clothes from Ini!" Gem jumped down from the   
air and landed a few feet away from the teenager.   
  
It was a girl with long Brown hair and a baggy sweat shirt. She had her eyes   
closed and headphones on. Gem Lifted her hand to the girl and smiled.  
  
"I SEE THE SPIDERS CRAWLING IN THE ROOM.....!" The Teenager yelled   
with her eyes a still closed, she was drumming on a book in her lap. Gem jumped   
away frightened.  
  
"Damn... is all the kids here nut-cases?" She whispered to herself. Then started to   
walk up to the teenager again.  
  
Gem hit the headphones off of the girl's head.  
"HEY-what the..." Stuttered the girl as soon as she turned. Gem growled   
and put her hand towards the girl's forehead.  
"You shouldn't listen to rock, it's evil." Gem smiled as the girl's eyes   
suddenly rolled over black. A purple aura formed around the both of them.  
"Look at your soul, it's full of power." Grinned Gem, "Note to self, find   
more teens who hate their parents."   
"You leave her alone!!" Yelled a male voice. Gem looked up. It was a   
blonde human boy, holding a sword like it was a little bit heavy for his arms.  
"You're pretty brave for a human child with the strength of an infant."   
Growled Gem, lowering the girl, but the aura remained. "My power is tapped into   
this girl's soul. I've got the power of pure energy. You have no idea what you're   
messing with. I haven't even had my morning coffee yet."  
The boy glared with forest green eyes and positioned the sword infant of   
him.   
"And my sword has a poison charm, I'll cut you like butter."   
"Butter?" Laughed Gem.  
"QUIET FEIND!!" He glared, knowing it was a bit strange choice of   
words. She sighed and turned away, a white explosion covering him. She laughed   
at his scream. Gem made the teen rise again, until she felt something from behind.   
The boy had jumped into the air and was beginning to slice her in half. She shot   
around, a cut on her side. She screamed and placed her hands on it, healing it.  
"There goes half of your power. It takes demons a lot to heal themselves."   
Stated the boy.  
"Fool. Even if I were a demon, half of my power would still be enough to   
crush you and the earth in an instant." She spat. All of a sudden she realized that   
he wasn't standing there anymore. She ducked, barely missing the blade of his   
sword across her neck.  
"Then why'd you miss?" He smiled, whispering into her ear before he   
crouched. Gem turned, with a grin all her own. Ini appeared behind the boy and   
took his sword, holding it to his neck.  
"WAIT UNTIL I DIDN'T HAVE A HEAD?!?" She screamed at Ini.  
"Sorry...I had to see if Tommy was cheating on Linda. Guess what?!? HE'S   
GAY!! He's with Juilio!!!"  
"OH MY GOD!! You aren't serious???!?" Said Gem, widening her eyes.  
"He LIED to her FACE!!" Yelled Ini. The boy looked completely horrified.  
"You sound like my older sister! What is this? A joke?" Asked the boy,   
glaring.  
"Shut up." Shot Ini, covering his mouth.  
"What about Dave? Tell me he married Tanya!" Pleaded Gem, disappearing   
and coming beside them.  
"Oh yeah. Did you know she was pregnant?"  
"NO!"   
The boy elbowed Ini and bit her hand. Ini jumped back.  
"OWY!! You little-" Ini pushed him to the ground and knocked him out.   
"He broke my nail." She whimpered as Gem walked over to the teen again. The   
purple aura faded to red. The girl made a strange sound and then fell limp.  
"Should we make her a servant?" Asked Ini, poking her with a stick.  
"Nah." Smiled Gem, watching a mirror diamond appear in her hand. She   
tucked it into her blouse.  
"But any guy could get it there." Giggled Ini as they began to walk. Gem   
punched her, and then they disappeared.  
  
  
"Just a little bit farther!!" Said the small voice of Marron, guiding   
Krilin by his hand, over a grassy hill. "I saw the Frisbee go this way."  
"But are you sure we should be out when there is all these attacks around   
city?" Questioned Krilin, half to himself.  
"Mommy would protect you." She giggled. Krillin sighed as Marron ran   
off. He heard a gasp and ran over to her.  
They saw a young man laying on the ground, a gash in his forehead. A sword lay   
inches from him, and there was a ladybug on his eye.  
"DADDY!!" Cried Marron, rushing up to him. Krillin followed. Marron   
found an oddly near stick and began poking him.  
"Is he in goldfish heaven?" She whispered with widened eyes.  
"Marron, stop that. He's breathing." Said Krillin, grabbing the stick. All of   
a sudden the boy moaned. One eye opened, and he jumped up, rubbing his head   
and falling back down.  
"Whoa...Got up WAY to fast." He muttered to himself.  
"Are you okay?" Said Marron, holding out her hand. "Try it a little slower   
this time." He forced a smile and took her hand.  
"What happened?" Asked Krillin.  
"Uh...To big burly men attacked me...That's right...They had guns and-and-  
and they were SO tall I could barely see their heads." He said, trying to hide the   
fact that he was beaten by girls.  
Marron gasped.  
"Are you okay?!" She said, carefully tracing the gash on his forehead. He   
then realized it was there.  
"AGH!" He yelled, ripping away. Marron looked like her hand just got   
burned.  
"Where do you live son?" Asked Krillin.  
"Um, in town. My Grandfather owns a shrine." He said with pride, "Oh,   
and by the way I'm Yukan."  
"Hi Yukan, I'm Marron." She smiled.  
"You mean at the Yurei Shrine?" Questioned Krillin.  
"Yeah."   
"Oh, your the warrior boy who's eyes are bigger than his sword." She   
repeated. He shot his head towards her.  
"I'm a true warrior." He growled.  
"Suure...And the two burly men who just attacked you wouldn't by any   
chance be the same women that attacked me." She laughed.  
"Umm...They can shape-shift!! DEMONS!!" He stuttered. Marron laughed   
and walked away.  
"Best if you get home, Mighty Warrior Boy Yukan." Said Marron,   
enthusiastically throwing her hands into the air. Krillin just chuckled and followed   
her. Yukan leaned down and put his sword in it's clash. He sighed.   
"So they're saying my eyes are bigger than my sword..."   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
___  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Please R&R Also, please tell all of your friends to read this story. I need to feed my ego   
someway ^-^.  
  
-KG 


	9. Time chamber-Part 1

Dragonball T  
Chapter 7- 'Time Chamber-Part 1'  
  
Quick note: AND YES, balls of lint FIND YOUR EYEBROW WHEN YOU ARE   
SLEEPING!!!!!  
  
Quick note2: My mind is filled with Harry Potter… So It will be kinda strange of a   
chapter.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tar awoke with a start, Megumi was standing over him.  
"Hey, Tar." Megumi said putting her hands on her hips. Then she moved her   
bangs out of her eyes. "God why did *I* have to wake him up? He looks so cute-  
" She stopped herself from thinking and punished herself for such thoughts.  
"What?" Tar said, starting to get up.  
"Wake up."  
"I think you are too late to tell me that…" Tar yawned.  
"Come on, we have a surprise for you." Megumi said turning around and going   
out the door.  
"What is she talking to about?" Tar mumbled putting on some loose fitting pants   
and a baggy shirt. On the way out of the room he looked in the mirror, flicking   
off a ball of lint that found his eyebrow when he was sleeping.  
  
Tar walked through the halls that he was just starting to get the slight   
understanding of. Tar remembered that in three days it would of been a month of   
living at Bulma and Vegeta's house with their children, Megumi and Trunks. He   
wondered what Megumi was talking about, in this family, something special meant   
working till the next day. Tar sighed and ruffled his hair with both hands.  
  
Tar walked in to the kitchen and sat down, Bulma was making food and Vegeta,   
Megumi, and Trunks were all siting down. Vegeta sent him a death glare, Tar just   
smiled back.  
  
"Bulma-san, do you need any help?" Tar said, trying to find any way to get away   
from the table.   
"No, dear, but thanks for asking, maybe Vegeta could learn something from you."   
Bulma replied turning around and glaring at Vegeta. Then Vegeta turned toward   
Tar and sent him some more mental knifes. Tar just slid down on his seat.  
  
"Anyway," Bulma continued " I think that Megumi want to talk to you about   
something." Megumi turned toward Tar and started blushing till Tar turned his   
head toward her.  
  
"Well, I was talking to Dende and he said We could use the Time chamber, he   
thinks that you are strong-" Megumi said looking at the wall. Vegeta shot a   
glance at Bulma and yelled.  
  
"WOMAN! Where is my FOOD! Why do I have to sit here and listen to this   
childish babble!." Bulma just sharply turned around and sent him a death glare   
worse then any Vegeta could ever give. Vegeta stayed quiet and crossed his arms.   
Tar heard mumbles come from him.  
  
"WELL… AS I WAS SAYING… we will go in the chamber later today." Megumi   
said crossing her arms also.  
  
"That good and all… but what is the 'Time Chamber'?" Tar said, avoiding the   
eyes of the people around him. Megumi sighed and told him once again about the   
Time chamber.  
  
  
Many death glares later they were getting ready for the day that would take a   
year. Trunks was siting on his bed telling him what to pack….  
  
"Don't forget to pack some fighting clothes…..and some….and…" Trunks said   
looking at the floor. He was not helping Tar much, but Tar liked the company, he   
never had that many friends when he was with his mother.   
  
"You know… You are the first dude to be in the time chamber with a GIRL."   
Trunks said widening his eyes at the word 'girl'. Tar just ignored him, but Trunk   
continued. "…I am glad…" Trunk murmured, becoming to quiet to understand.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, I know that was short, but I just wrote it today, forgetting that it was the 10th. 


End file.
